


The One They Pretend Not to Remember

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Series: Every Time [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode s01e10 Number Crunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something between them that they don't talk about. It raises it's head sometimes, though and no matter how much it hurts to suppress it, they still don't say a word. That's just not how they do things.<br/>(This is the summary for the whole series. Please excuse my clumsiness here, I've never posted a series before.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One They Pretend Not to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> First I posted this as a multi-chapter story, but then decided it fit as a series better. Sorry for any confusion...  
> Once again I'll say that these aren't in chronological order, but I think they get better as they go.

Reese was in a pain-killer induced haze shortly after being shot by his former CIA comrades. Finch was there, hovering over him, apparently checking the bandage on his abdomen. He didn’t seem to notice that his patient was awake. Reese watched him put the bandage back in place before reaching out to touch the back of Finch’s head. The skittish man startled and almost pulled away.

            “Mister Reese, I didn’t realize you were awake.” John smiled and pulled him gently but quickly down to press their lips together. Finch didn’t have any time to react before Reese let him go and settled back down into the pillow to fall asleep. A flustered and confused Finch returned to his vigil in the chair across the room.

Later, Finch acts like it never happened.

Reese acts like he doesn’t remember.


End file.
